However, easy opening devices frequently incur more annoyment compared to what is the case at packaging containers without such devices. A serious point of irritation is caused by the fact that the easy opening is difficult to grip. For instance there are various grips which may be gripped merely by a large input of effort and thereafter, hopefully, have a good enough tearing strength for breaking up a tearing denotation. Said two steps, an initial catching of the grip and thereafter the step of holding the grip with a sufficient force, may appear to be steps that could be offered to the consumer by the packaging manufacturer without any difficulties.
However, it has turned out that the prior art grip arrangements do not meet such conditions. The reason for this is of course difficult to find, but presumably the indispensable rational production philosophy of the manufacturer in order to achieve a maximum production rate by using the cheapest possible production facility is one of several factors in this particular case.